The Daughter of the Dark One
by MelodySong13
Summary: This is the story of Rumpelstiltskin's daughter. Most people will expect her to be evil, like they view her father. However, she is no where near evil. Her story is one of love and loss, of happiness and sorrow, of family and sacrifice. In a world of "Happily Ever After", will she ever find her happy ending?
1. Prologue

**YAY! This is the first fan fiction I have ever written. I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are welcome of course! This fan fiction will feature the daughter of Rumpelstiltskin. I don't want to give away too much though. I don't own any "Once Upon A Time" characters.**

**Prologue:**

Deep in the enchanted forest, long before he became the Dark One, Rumpelstiltskin walked alone. All of a sudden, out of nowhere, came a woman holding something. As she walked closer Rumple realized it was a baby. The woman approached him with a baby girl, placed her in his arms and said, "Here she's yours, are you satisfied now?"

Rumple stared at the woman confused; he had never seen her before in his life. As he stood there, holding this baby girl, he said to the strange woman, "I don't know what you are talking about, why would I want your baby?"

The woman stood there laughing at Rumple for a minute, then she turned around and started to walk away leaving her baby in his arms. "WAIT!" he called, "What is this about? Who are you?" The woman turned around abruptly, "You honestly don't remember?" she laughed, "Well, that's your baby and no longer my responsibility, goodbye".

The woman called back over her shoulder as she walked away, "I didn't give her a name. You can call her whatever you'd like, I don't care." With that she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. Rumple wanted to follow her, to tell her that there was no way that this baby was his, but he looked down at the baby's face and her sweet, delicate, little smile persuaded him not to.

Rumple took the baby home with him and thought for days. She was the most beautiful thing Rumple had ever seen and he wanted her name to be something special, not the first thing that came to his mind. For three days he kept looking at the baby's every feature, her soft blue eyes, her tiny nose and her uneven dimples. As night was falling on the third day he thought of it, the perfect name for his little beauty, Leadora Magnolia.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Leadora woke up in Storybrooke from a dream that she was already beginning to forget. Ever since Emma Swan came to town Leadora had been having strange dreams every night. Leadora was 25 years old now and she lived in an apartment owned by her father, Mr. Gold. It seemed to her that everyone was afraid of him and though he was intimidating, he was not as bad as people thought. Leadora didn't have many friends in Storybrooke because of this, but there were a few people she could talk to. There was Graham, Ruby, Archie, Mary Margaret, and Henry. She wondered if Henry counted as a friend being that he was only a kid. She worked at her father's pawn shop when she wasn't teaching dance classes or performing herself. The pawn shop was her destination when she woke up that day. Leadora put on her favorite pink shirt and a pair of dark grey jeans absentmindedly. _I just wish I could remember that dream_, she thought. The dreams she'd been having for the past few weeks weren't only strange because she could only remember little bits, but because they felt so real…almost like memories. There was a common occurrence in all of these dreams, a man. Leadora dreamt about him every night and she always woke up frightened or sad as if something or someone was taken from her. When she woke up, she could not remember his name or even what he looked like…only that she loved him and she couldn't tell anyone about it.

As Leadora walked over to the pawn shop, she saw the mayor, Regina, walking towards her. She didn't like Regina for some reason, and it was clear that Regina hated her. Regina stopped right in front of Ledora. "Hello Lea, have you seen your father today?"

"No, I'm on my way to the shop now though. Would you like me to tell him something for you or say you were looking for him or…"

"No, never mind, I'll just talk to him later."

With that Regina turned and walked away without even a goodbye. Leadora rolled her eyes annoyed. _What was that about? Oh well, it couldn't have been that important. _Leadora walked into the pawn shop and saw her father sitting at the counter. As she walked towards him, he looked up and smiled, "Hello, Leadora, how are you today?"

"I'm fine, Papa, how about you?"

"Fine. Are you sure everything is ok? You look worried."

"Yes, I'm sure. Oh, I saw Regina on the way here. She was looking for you, but she wouldn't tell me why."

"Really? I'll find her later and see what that was about. For now, I need you working the counter while I work in the back."

"OK, good thing I brought a book," Leadora laughed.

"What book is it today?"

"_Romeo and Juliet_ I was in a Shakespeare kind of mood this morning."

Mr. Gold laughed as he walked to the back of the store, only his daughter could wake up in a Shakespeare kind of mood. He was concerned, however, that she hadn't mentioned the curse. Leadora had heard Emma Swan's name many times in the past weeks and she would have mentioned it to him if she remembered.

Leadora sat at the counter reading her book. _Romeo and Juliet_ had always been a favorite of hers, star-crossed lovers and a forbidden romance. However, she often thought they could have found a better way to go about their relationship besides killing themselves. As she sat there, Henry ran in with his new book. "Lea, I found you in my book!"

"Well hello to you too, Henry."

"Look, it says you're Rumpelstiltskin's daughter!"

"You're saying my father is Rumpelstiltskin? Like 'give me you first born child unless you can guess my name'?"

"Yeah, but there's so much more than that."

"Henry, there is no way that we're all fairytale characters."

"Of course it's true the picture looks just like you!"

"So does Karen Gillan, that doesn't mean she's me."

As Henry was about to speak again, Regina walked into the shop. "There you are Henry! What are you doing here?"

Leadora responded, "He was showing me his new book, he thinks one of the characters looks like me."

"Henry I've told you countless times, that book is just a story."

"Yes, Mom," Henry replied disappointed.

"Come on, Henry, we have to find you a babysitter for tonight."

"Regina," Leadora said, "I can watch him if you want."

"Really? Well ok, if you want to."

"It's no problem, Regina, he can hang out here with me until I get off work, then I'll take him to your place and watch him there."

"OK, sounds like a plan. Henry, behave for Lea."

"Sure thing, Mom," Henry said.

After Henry and Leadora left the pawn shop that evening, they walked to Regina's mansion. Henry wanted to watch a movie and after a few minutes they decided on _Peter Pan_ the live action one, not the animated one. As they watched the movie together, Leadora felt strange. When Captain Hook came onto the screen for the first time, she noticed she was crying and didn't know why at first. Then, it hit her everything came back all of her memories of the enchanted forest and the missing piece in her dreams. It was him, Killian Jones, he was the man from her dreams and now she remembered why she hated Regina.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Leadora went home that night after Regina got home trying to think of a believable lie to tell her father about how she suddenly remembered everything. _What am I going to tell him? "Hey Papa, remember the man you hate more than anyone else, the one that took Milla from you? Yeah him! Well, I was madly in love with him in the Enchanted Forest and it took remembering him to bring back my memories."_ That was not going to happen. She stayed up until after midnight and couldn't think of anything to say, and then she fell asleep.

Leadora was two years old when her father married Milla, it was the same year he left for the Ogre War. Milla never treated Leadora like a daughter and by the time she was three, Milla had Baelfire. It was clear to Leadora that Milla loved Bae more than her from the time he was born. Milla never payed much attention to Leadora especially after Bae was born. Leadora loved Baelfire regardless of his mother; she tried to play with him all the time and didn't quite understand why he couldn't play like she could. While Bae was napping one day, Lea walked over to Milla and said, "Mamma w-"

"I'm not your mom, Leadora, don't call me that."

"Then what should I call you?"

"Milla, I suppose."

"Ok…Milla, when is Papa coming home?"

"I don't know, whenever the war is over."

As Leadora was about to respond with another question the door to their little cottage opened, "PAPA!" Leadora exclaimed as Rumple entered, limping. She ran to him and threw her little arms around him as he kneeled down to greet her.

"Hello, my little flower," he replied.

"Is the war over, Papa?"

"No, Lea, but I can be here with you now, that's what matters. Why don't you go to bed? It's getting late."

"Ok, Papa," Leadora responded drearily, "Goodnight Papa, goodnight Milla."

When Leadora was in bed she heard Milla and Rumple arguing and shouting about Baelfire and seers _whatever they are_.

Leadora woke up in Storybrooke, got ready and practically sprinted towards the pawn shop. "Papa!" she called, "Where are you?"

"In the back," he answered.

Lea ran back into the little back room of the pawn shop, "I remember, Papa! I remember everything!"

"What took you so long?"

Leadora paused she'd forgotten that she couldn't really tell him how she'd remembered; "Henry showed me something in his book that made me remember. It was a picture of me and you actually."

"Oh, I see your memory needed a little extra, maybe if you weren't so stubborn…." He said jokingly.

"I'm NOT stubborn," Lea rebutted, "That is not compared to you," she laughed.

Just then the little bell rang at the door. _Thank God!_ Leadora thought as she walked back to the front of the store and saw Regina. Hate filled her mind, but Regina couldn't know that she remembered so she put on a convincing smile and continued walking toward the counter. "Hello, Regina, what can I do for you?"

"Hello, Lea, you can get your father for me…oh, and if he says to pretend he's not here, I saw him walk in here today."

"Alright I'll go find him for you." As Leadora walked to the back room to find Rumple she could feel her hatred of Regina building up inside of her. Once Regina couldn't hear her anymore and she'd found Rumple she said, "Papa, her majesty is here to see you."

"Tell her I'm not here, I'd rather not argue with Regina right now."

"I would but she saw you walk in here today…she told me to tell you that in case you tried to say you weren't here."

"Damn, oh well…I tried, tell her I'll be right there."

Leadora nodded and walked back to the counter, "He'll be here in a minute."

"Good, I need to ask you something actually."

_Great_. "What is it?"

"Has Henry mentioned anything to you about that book that Mary Margaret gave him last night?"

"Yeah, but he just showed me a few pictures and the story of Snow White and Prince Charming."

"You didn't encourage him did you? Because that stuff is a fairytale and he shouldn't think it's true."

"Of course I didn't! I told him that there is absolutely no way we're all fairytale characters, especially since he thinks you're the Evil Queen." Leadora used the name "Evil Queen" because she knew it bothered Regina.

"I was just making sure. Now that Emma is in town he seems to believe in that book more and more."

"Don't worry, Regina, Henry will get over his obsession with this book soon enough."

Just as Regina and Leadora ran out of things to say Rumple came out from the back room, "Hello, Regina, what did you want?"

"Why don't I let you two talk, I'll see you later Papa," Leadora said as she walked out of the shop. She felt as if she could not spend one more second being nice to Regina. _I can't stand that woman! _Leadora never liked Regina very much, she thought she could have ruled the kingdom differently, but she didn't always hate her.

Leadora was deep in thought as she walked towards Granny's Diner for lunch, but not so deep in thought that she didn't realize when she saw Henry, that he was supposed to be in school. "Hey, kid, what are you doing out of school? I want the truth."

"Hi, Lea…well I was…was…my mom called me out a few minutes ago."

"I said 'the truth' your mom is at the pawn shop with my dad right now."

"I just wanted to see Emma."

"I was afraid of that. Please tell me recess isn't over yet."

"It shouldn't be…why?"

"Because I'm taking you back to school now so you don't get in trouble."

"OK…please don't tell my mom."

"I won't this time."

"Thank you so much, Lea, you're the best."

"I know I am, Henry. Come on let's get you back to school."

After dropping Henry back at school, undetected, Leadora started walking towards the diner again. When she got there Ruby greeted her with a smile, "Hi, Lea, how's it goin'?"

"Hey, Ruby, I guess it's goin' pretty good." Ruby was a good friend to her in both Storybrooke and the Enchanted Forest.

Leadora ordered her usual, an iced tea and fries with gravy. While she was eating, Sherriff Graham walked in. Leadora and Graham were really good friends, they talked to each other about everything, but they were only friends. "Hi, Graham," Leadora called

"Hi, Lea," he called back, "What's up?"

"Nothing much," she lied, "What about you? Any big arrests in this busy town today?"

"Ha ha, very funny, Lea…no there hasn't been anything in weeks."

Lea grinned mockingly.

"Shut up," Graham said playfully.

"She's at the pawn shop with my father…I knew you wanted to know where Regina is."

"Thanks, but can't we just talk without bringing Regina up?"

"I don't know…can we?"

"Yes we can! Do you have any plans tonight?"

"Not like a date right?…because we've had that conversation before."

"No, not like a date; I was just wondering if you wanted to do some karaoke and eat pizza."

"Do you even have to ask anymore? You know the answer is yes!"

**Time skip!**

Karaoke always ended the same way, laughter. Graham thought his singing was…better than it was and insisted on singing the girl parts in some song just to make Leadora have to sing really low. Leadora left Graham's apartment upset. Graham didn't upset her, but now she didn't have anything to take her mind off of the past and everything she had to be careful not to tell her father.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Leadora turned 14 the day Baelfire turned 11. Rumple decided to celebrate her birthday as the day she had been given to him in the woods. It was by chance that Baelfire was born on her "birthday". Leadora's 14th birthday was not her happiest memory. She knew that once she turned 14 she would be forced to serve in the Ogre War, and she was scared. She spent the day trying to think of how to tell her father how scared she was. She knew that it was because of this war that he had been branded a coward. _What is a coward anyway? My Papa is not a coward. A coward is not what people think. _Leadora always defined "coward" differently than everyone else. To her a coward was not someone who was afraid of certain things. _To be afraid of things isn't cowardly, it's human._ A coward, in Leadora's opinion, was someone who would do anything not to be afraid, someone whose fear was being afraid. She decided to just tell her father that she was scared, she could tell him anything. She found him sitting in the kitchen with Baelfire.

"Bae, can I talk to Papa alone?" she asked.

"But, Leadora, you said you would help me make a cake for our birthday!" Baelfire didn't realize what happened when a person turned 14 in their village.

"I promise we will Bae, but I have to talk to Papa now...ok?"

"Ok," Baelfire replied. He got up and left Leadora and Rumple in the room alone.

"What's wrong, Leadora?" Rumple asked suddenly looking worried.

"Papa, I-," she said and then immediately started crying, "I'm so scared. I don't want to leave to go fight in a war. I don't want to die, Papa."

Rumple stood up from his chair, walked over to his now hysterical daughter, hugged her, and said, "I know, Leadora, don't worry. I'll find a way to keep them from taking you, I promise, my flower…alright?"

"Yes," she said still breathing heavily from crying.

"Leadora," Baelfire called from the other room, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Baelfire," she said calming down with a smile on her face, "Now…how about we get started on that cake?"

Later that night, after Baelfire went to bed, the soldiers came and knocked on the door of their small cottage. Leadora started to panic, but Rumple gave her a reassuring look as he went to the door. "Hello," Rumple said as he opened the door, "Can I help you gentlemen?"

"We've come for your daughter, Leadora," the soldier answered coldly.

"Why is that? Has she done something wrong?"

"Today is her 14th birthday, is it not?"

"Today is her birthday, but she is only 11," Rumple replied.

"Our records show that you have two children whose birthdays are today. Leadora should be 14 and Baelfire should be 11."

"You are mistaken, Leadora and Baelfire are twins. Both of them turned 11 today." As Leadora heard this she was happy, for once, that she looked young for her age.

Leadora couldn't hear the rest of the conversation. As Rumple walked back into the house, he was smiling, "It worked!" he exclaimed.

"Thank you, Papa!"

"I'll tell Baelfire tomorrow that he must pretend you are twins from now on."

Leadora snapped out of her daydream as she was walking back to her apartment from Graham's in Storybrooke. She liked to think about the happy moments rather than what she couldn't tell her father. She thought for a moment about her lost love, not only could she not tell her father about him, there was no reason to…she was never going to see him again. When she got home she was greeted enthusiastically by her dog, a miniature poodle named Lulu. Rumple had bought Lulu for Leadora the week Emma came to town and he remembered everything. Leadora went to bed that night hoping that she wouldn't dream about her next "14th" birthday. However, as much as she wanted to remember something different, it was that birthday she dreamed about.

On the night before Leadora's 17th birthday, Rumple woke her and Baelfire in the middle of the night. Leadora knew why, it was Baelfire's 14th birthday and because of her father's lie, the soldiers would be coming for both of them the next day.

**A/N Sorry about the shorter chapter, the next one is going to start with a continuation of this dream. Also, I decided to write my dog into the story because I love her!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry about the wait I've been busy with summer assignments****. This is going to continue in her dream from where the last chapter left off. It also appears I made a mistake in the last chapter. This is supposed to happen two days before Leadora and Baelfire's birthday.**

Chapter 4:

Leadora, Rumple, and Baelfire left the cottage together in a rush. Leadora and Bae remembered what had happened to their neighbors' daughter that afternoon; she was taken as a soldier for the never-ending war against the ogres on her birthday. _What a birthday present_ Leadora thought rolling her eyes. As the trio made their way through the forest, they were stopped by soldiers.

Leadora forced herself to wake up because she did not like to think about what happened next. Unlike Baelfire, Leadora didn't mind that her father became the Dark One, it was the soldier that angered her the most. While walking out of her apartment, Leadora was stopped by Archie. He lived in the same building as Leadora and they became very close very fast.

"Leadora, wait!" Archie yelled

"Hi, Archie what's up?"

"I'm so sorry Lea."

"What is it, Archie?"

"It's Graham…he died this morning."

"What? No I just saw him last night he was fine. What happened?"

"It was his heart, Lea, I'm so sorry. I know how close you two were."

Leadora had started crying now, "Wait…Did you say his heart?"

"Yes. Why?"

"No reason. I have to go, Archie, thank you for telling me about Graham," Leadora said through her tears.

"No problem at all, Lea. If you need to talk to anyone, you know where I am."

Leadora nodded and started towards the pawn shop. She knew it was Regina's fault that Graham died; no one as healthy as Graham could have possibly died from heart problems. The tears Leadora was crying blurred her vision a little. They were tears of sorrow and of anger, she had promised herself that Regina would not take anyone else away from her, and it had happened again. As she walked into the pawn shop, she saw her father at the front desk.

"Hi, Papa."

"Hello, Leadora, what's wrong?"

"You didn't hear? Graham died this morning. It was his HEART, Papa. You know what that means don't you?"

"No I didn't hear. I know it must have been Regina though. I'm so sorry, dearie."

"Regina is going to pay for this, Papa, she has to she has done this too many times."

"What do you mean?"

_Shit_ "I mean that she has hurt too many people here and in the Enchanted Forest. If it wasn't for her David might be with Mary Margaret. There would be so many people happy that aren't!"

"She will pay, Leadora, don't worry. Once Emma breaks the curse, Regina will get what's coming to her, I promise."

"I know, Papa, but Emma doesn't believe Henry."

"Don't worry, we only have to wait a couple weeks until we may have a little revenge."

"What do you mean?" 

"We're going to help Miss Swan become sheriff."

TIME JUMP 2 WEEKS LATER!

Leadora's POV: 

_Emma's doing a great job as sheriff, but Regina has gone and appointed Sydney Glass as sheriff. Good thing Papa and I read the town charter, now there is to be an election for sheriff, in which we will make sure Emma Swan is the winner._

Third Person:

Leadora ran into the pawn shop, "PAPA!"

"What is it, dearie?"

"The mayor's office is on fire, and Emma just pulled Regina out of the flames!"

"I know, Leadora."

"How do you…you didn't?"

"I did."

"Papa, they both could have died! Emma could have left Regina behind to save herself!"

"Nope, not the type, don't worry, I made sure they could get out alive."

"You know how unpredictable fire is, Papa. What's going to happen if Emma finds out?"

"Don't fret, I have everything under control."

"Fine I'm going in the back to work on inventory then."

As Leadora walked to the back of the shop she heard Emma storm into the shop, "GOLD," she yelled.

"You're going to break my little bell, Miss Swan," Gold replied.

The two argued for a few minutes and Emma walked back out slamming the door aggressively.

"She's really going to break your little bell, Papa," Leadora laughed.

The next day at the debate Emma told everyone that Gold had set the fire.

"How's that perfect plan going, Papa?"

"Actually it's going rather perfectly, what the people needed to see was Miss Swan standing up to me. It's known that people are frightened of me throughout town."

"That's not true-"

"Yes it is."

"Yes it is."

Later at Granny's, it was announced that Emma actually won. She beat Sydney, which beat Regina, and Leadora could not have been happier.

"Congratulations, Emma!" Leadora exclaimed.

"Thanks…Lea, right?"

"Yes, I'm Mr. Gold's daughter."

"Yes, according to Henry, you're quite skilled in magic in that book of his." 

"Really?"

"Yeah, but don't worry he thinks Mary Margaret is Snow White, and also my mom."

"He showed me a picture of the character in the book that he thinks is me, she does look like me, but that doesn't mean anything."

"I think she has the same name as you too."

"Well, my father is quite obsessed with names. I'm fairly certain Leadora means 'Lioness'."

"I didn't get the 'lioness' vibe from you."

"Yeah, I guess it was just a 'strength' thing."

"That I can see."

"I have to go, I'll see you around I suppose."

Leadora went home thinking about how happy she was that Regina finally lost. Then she thought about the first time she ran into Graham in town. She was walking home from her dance class alone and Graham, as sheriff, offered to walk her home. They talked and became friends over a few days. Leadora swore to herself while thinking about Graham and the time they spent together that his death would not go unavenged. Although vengeance didn't work out and she didn't believe in it, this was an exception she could afford to make.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Leadora was never as against magic as Baelfire, however, she believed there were other ways to solve problems. When Rumple decided to gain the Dark One's powers instead of controlling him, Leadora had tried to convince him that controlling the Dark One would have been just as effective as gaining the powers himself. Rumple, however, would not be persuaded. After Rumple became the Dark One, Leadora had realized he would make enemies. Because of this, Leadora insisted that Rumple teach her some magic for self-defense, but also that Baelfire could not know about it.

"Leadora, why can't your brother know about you learning magic?" Rumple inquired.

"He doesn't like magic, Papa. He wouldn't understand. He might never talk to me again if he knew. Please just don't tell him, Papa."

"Very well. Shall we begin then?"

"We shall," Leadora laughed.

Rumple didn't teach Leadora in the same way he would later teach Cora and Regina. Instead, he taught her with patience; he started with the smallest of tasks and worked up from there. There was only one thing that Leadora would not do: she would not use anger to fuel her magic, she used love, instead. Rumple was oblivious to the fact that she was doing this. Rather than thinking of a moment of anger, Leadora would think of her father or Baelfire, her two best friends. This, however, does not mean that her magic was never fueled by anger in the future.

It was hard for Leadora to make friends. People liked her well enough until they found out who her father was, and then she never heard from them again. Baelfire couldn't really make friends either. All they had was each other, and it wasn't long before they would be separated.

Leadora only had a few friends in Storybrooke, and Regina had just ripped one out of her life. It was all going to be ok though. _Death is a necessary part of life_. Leadora was fluent in Italian. In Italian, when someone is grieving "coraggio" is a word of comfort. _Coraggio, courage…what is courage anyway? Is it simply the ability to not feel grief? No, it is the ability to put your grieve aside for the sake of others… and yourself_. Leadora met Henry that Saturday at his castle on her way to work. He immediately started talking about his book and the curse.

"You were so good at magic, Lea, you could probably beat Regina if you tried."

"Magic isn't real Henry, and since when do you call your mom Regina?"

"Since I found out she isn't really my mom."

"She is to your mom, Henry, she raised you."

"I guess you're right, Lea, I'll try to call her mom from now on."

"What else is new, kid?"

"I found out who Archie is!"

"Who is he?"

"Jiminy Cricket!"

"You think he's a bug?"

"Not just a bug, Lea, Pinocchio's conscience!"

"OH! That makes it less disturbing to think of my neighbor as a bug," Leadora remarked sarcastically.

"Very funny, Lea."

"I'm kidding, Henry, it isn't real anyway."

"You sound just like Emma and Reg—my mom. Why doesn't anyone believe me?"

"I wish I could believe you, Henry, but believing that we are all fairytale characters is too much for most minds to handle."

"You said 'most minds' does that mean you believe me?"

"That means you believe and that if you promise not to tell your mom I believe you."

"Really?!"

"Yes, but you can NOT tell your mom! She might actually kill me!"

"OK, Lea, I promise I won't tell her…or anyone else."

"Good, now who is Dr. Whale?"

"I don't know…he is one of the only people I can't match with a character."

"Well, who do you think that August guy is?"

"I don't know about him either, whoever he is he isn't in my book. He might not even be from the book, he might be here from another realm."

"Another realm?" Leadora asked as if she didn't know about the multiple other realms.

"Yeah, like Neverland, Oz, Narnia…"

"Oh, I get it."

"You know, you're the best, Lea."

"Yeah, I know…but why?" 

"Because you believe in me…and no one else will."

"You better get going before your mom starts to worry."

"Alright, see you later, Lea."

As Henry walked away, Leadora realized she was going to be late for work. She walked quickly towards the pawn shop as she thought about what Regina might do if Henry slipped and mentioned their conversation. Leadora wasn't worried though; she could trust Henry as much as he could trust her. When she got to the pawn shop the door was locked and there was a note on it. "Leadora, went to run some errands, I need you to watch the shop for a few hours, I hope you have your key with you. Love, Papa." _Ha I do have my key_. Leadora went to the back of the shop to check on a few things inventory wise. She just had to move some stuff around, but when she knocked over a box of knick knacks she found something. _How long has this been here? Why is this here? How did Papa get this?_ Her thought's raced as she looked down onto the hook in her hands. As she stared down at the hook in shock, the little bell on the door jingled. When she heard the bell, Leadora realized she was tearing up a bit. She quickly wiped her eyes dry and walked out into the front of the shop where she met David Nolan. He had been her best friend in the Enchanted Forest.

"Hi, David, how are you feeling?"

"Hi…?"

"Leadora, but everyone calls me 'Lea'."

"Hi, Lea, I'm doing OK. Were we friends before I lost my memory?"

Leadora paused not knowing he correct answer for this world, "Yes, we were best friends actually," she finally said. _What could go wrong if I tell him we're friends?_

"Well then, best friend, how are you?"

"I'm pretty OK too."

"That's good."

"So, did you come in for something specific?"

"Oh, yes, I came in to see if your father had anything that might help me remember everything."

"Well, he isn't here, but I'll see what we have. Be right back."

"Alright, I'll be here."

Leadora started searching for something that wasn't from the Enchanted Forest but could still jog his memory in the right direction. _And by right direction I mean towards Mary Margaret. _Finally she found something from the Enchanted Forest, but not something reminiscent of magic, his mother's ring.

"I found something!"

"What is it?"

"Someone brought it in while I wasn't here one day and said they found it on the street. Katherine must have dropped it. You told me it was your mother's ring."

"What do I owe you?"

"Nothing, as long as you don't tell my father."

"Thank you, Lea."

"Katherine looked pretty worried a few months ago, that must be when she lost it."

"Thanks again; I'll see you around."

"Bye."

Leadora went back to the hook. _I can't ask Papa about it, but how else will I find out how he got it? Did Regina give it to him? No wouldn't happen. Maybe anything unclaimed came here after the curse? That sounds probable enough._ Just then Gold walked into the shop and made his way into the back.

"Leadora, why are you holding that?"

"I knocked over a box and it fell out. I'm just putting everything back."

"You look confused."

"What's so magical about a hook?" Leadora asked convincingly enough.

"It isn't magical. It belonged to a pirate."

"You don't mean Captain Hook from Peter Pan do you?"

"The very same."

"How do you know him?"

"Well, hate him. He and I have a complicated history."

"You hate a lot of people don't you?"

"Only the ones I have to."

"What time is it, Papa?"

"About 4:00, why?"

"Shit, I have to go!"

"Why do you have a date or something?"

"No, I have a show tonight!"

"Oh, that IS today, I'm so sorry I kept you."

"That's alright I just have to do hair and makeup and get dressed."

"What time is the show?"

"Seven!"

"I'll be there. What kind of show?"

"Singing and dancing."

"Go on, get ready!"

"See you later, Papa!"

Leadora ran out of the shop and headed home to get ready. She sang and danced her heart out, went home that night and dreamed of her past, not just her past, but when she met Killian Jones for the first time.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Leadora was 17 when she met Killian Jones, and it wasn't exactly "love at first sight". While she was sleeping one night, three days before her 18th birthday, a shadow crept into her room silently. When Leadora woke up, she was in Neverland, and from what she could hear, someone wasn't happy.

"When I said 'Rumple's child' I didn't mean her, I meant the boy!" Leadora didn't know it then, but that was Peter Pan's voice she heard.

"It's not that bad, Peter, we have one of his children…" This was Felix.

"Yes it is, I wanted the boy, and now Rumple will never take his eyes off of him."

"Well, what should we do with her then?"

"Well, she is of no use to me…leave her out in the woods; she'll die out there anyway."

"OK, I'll be right back."

Leadora was far away by the time Felix was where she had been left. She ran through the woods, not hearing the last part of the conversation and fearing for her life. She thought it funny how running away from something that could kill one could brand her father a coward. She found a place in the woods to sleep under a tree once she had lost Felix. He didn't bother trying to catch her, leaving her in the woods was the plan anyway.

Leadora woke up to the rustling of leaves on the ground and braced herself to get up and run, however, it wasn't Felix or Pan's face she saw when she looked up, it was a pirate's. He couldn't have been more than 29-30 years old. The first thing Leadora noticed were his eyes, pale, piercing blue. She knew he was a pirate, but her father had made pirates out to be horrible people, one had killed Milah, after all, but there was kindness in his eyes.

"Whatever you do, don't move!" He said to her.

"Why not?" Leadora asked worriedly.

"That vine above your head is growing dreamshade."

"What is that?"

"It is a very, very deadly poison. Now hold on, I'm going to move it out of the way and then you are going to crawl out from under it…Understand?"

"Yes."

"OK," he said as he used his hook to move the vine from above Leadora's head.

She crawled out from under the vine that she then realized wasn't there the night before.

"Thank you…"

"Killian Jones, but most people call me 'Hook'."

"Leadora, and is 'Hook' a cruel nickname given to you by others or a clever nickname that you gave yourself?" she laughed.

"I came up with it. What are you doing on the island anyway? I've never seen you here before."

"We're on an island? I don't know how I got here only that there was this boy who said he wanted my brother and not me. He seemed quite upset about it. I ran while they weren't looking. Do you know who he was?"

"That was Peter Pan. He's pretty bad news and you're probably very lucky to have gotten away. Do you even know where you are?"

"No, I don't know actually, but I have to get back home. Does magic work here?"

"You're in Neverland. Magic does work here, but Pan is the most powerful being, save one, I have ever encountered. He won't let you leave."

"Oh…well, thanks again, Killian."

"Leadora, wait! Don't stay out here alone, it's too dangerous. Come back to my ship with me you can stay there."

"It's ok…"

"No, I insist!"

"OK then, lead the way, I suppose."

As they moved through the woods, Leadora felt nervous. _Am I really following this pirate that I've never met before today back to his ship willingly? Well, he doesn't seem bad, and he wouldn't have just saved my life to kill me anyway. _

"So," Leadora asked, "Why is this place called 'Neverland'?"

"There are a few reasons, in my opinion. Pan never lets anyone leave, some never want to leave, and you never grow old."

"For which of those reasons are you here?"

"Pan never lets anyone leave. That's what has my crew and I stuck here. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Well, it's just that my father always taught me to believe that pirates were all bad. A pirate killed my father's wife."

"Your mother then?"

"No, my mother died when I was born; my father remarried when I was two."

"So do you have any brothers or sisters, or is it just you?"

"I have a younger brother; he was born when I was three."

"I had a brother once, Liam. He was older than me. He died because of dreamshade, that's why I saved you. No one is ever going to die because of that plant again if I can stop it."

"You've been here a long time then?"

"Not very long, the reason Liam died is because we found a cure here on the island and Pan let us leave."

"You came back though…why?"

"To be honest, I don't quite know myself. Your brother, though, he is still alive, and Pan wanted him you said?"

"Yes, he is still alive. I guess Pan wanted revenge on my father for something. It seems everyone hates my father."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"You'd be surprised, people used to just call him a coward, but he changed and now people are afraid of him."

"You asked about magic before. Can you do magic?"

"Barely, just the basics, you know, levitating objects and transporting things. I've tried force-fields before, but I'm not very good at them. "

"That's more magic than anyone I'm friends with. There she is, the Jolly Roger!"

As the two boarded the ship, Leadora knew she had made the right decision. Killian was a great friend to have. _He is nothing like the pirate that killed Milah, I can tell._

That morning, Leadora woke up tired from the performance she had put on the previous night. Sundays were her day off, so Leadora decided to relax and read a book. _Let's see, what books do I have? I could read __The Da Vinci Code__ for the fourth time…sure why not?! _As Leadora started to read, she heard a knock on the door. By the time she got up and went downstairs to answer the door, no one was there. She looked down and saw a bouquet of pink magnolias, her favorite being that "Magnolia" was her middle name, with a note attached. "Leadora, great job last night. You were fantastic up on that stage. Love, Papa." She brought the flowers inside and put them in a vase. When she was done, she picked up her book again, but her mind kept drifting. It didn't matter being that she knew basically every word to the novel, but she liked to pick up new things while rereading books. She put the book down and decided to take Lulu for a walk.

After Leadora had put Lulu's leash on her, they headed out to walk around town. While walking, Leadora ran into Henry who looked cheerful to say the least.

"Hey, kiddo, you look happy today. What's up?"

"I found out who Ruby is today!"

"Really, who is she? Wait; let me guess…the Queen of Hearts? No, she's Little Red Riding Hood!"

"Yep, how'd you know?"

"She wears, literally, nothing but red, dude."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Do you have anything in that book of yours about Captain Hook?"

"No, he's not in here. Why?"

"No reason, I just found a hook in the back of the pawn shop, that's all."

"Is there anything else from fairytales in there?"

"I don't know," Leadora lied, "There is some stuff that reminds me of fairytales, but I wouldn't know. The hook just reminded me of Captain Hook, since we watched Peter Pan together."

"OK, I have to go, Lea, my mom is going to be looking for me soon."

"Your mother doesn't know you left the house?!"

"Well, I told her I was going to be right back about an hour ago."

"Henry, your mother is going to KILL me AND you if you don't get back to your house right now!"

"Alright, alright, I'm going. I'll see you around, Lea."

Leadora shook her head. _That boy is so lucky his mother can't use magic in this world. I am too, I guess. _She was lucky; Regina had done everything to make Leadora's life miserable in the Enchanted Forest and would do anything to ruin her life in this world if she had the chance. What Regina didn't know was that next time she used magic on Leadora, it would backfire immensely. But that wasn't going to happen for a long while.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"LEADORA!" Regina shouted as she walked into the pawn shop angrily.

"Good morning to you, too, Regina."

"This isn't a joke."

"What is it then?"

"Henry disappeared for an hour yesterday; he said he was with you. Is this true?"

"Yes, Regina, it is."

"Did you know he left the house without my permission?"

"No, I did not. As soon as I found out I sent him home."

"Well, I don't want him seeing you anymore. It's been a bad influence on him as has his time with Emma Swan."

"Regina, I think you're overreacting. Henry just wanted to tell me something, and then I sent him home."

"What did he want to tell you that was so important?"

"Just something about his book, that's all."

"Have you been encouraging this fantasy of his?"

"No, I've been listening to what he has to say, there is a big difference."

"I don't think there is, Miss Gold."

"Well, someone has to listen to him."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know exactly what that means."

"If you're implying that I don't pay attention to my son, you are sorely mistaken."

"I'm simply saying that it might be healthier for Henry if his fantasies are acknowledged. I'm not saying to encourage him, Regina, but he should know he is understood, and when you discourage him do it gently, kindly.

"I do NOT need you to tell me how to parent my son, Miss Gold!"

"I'm not I only—…"

With that Regina turned around and left the shop angrily slamming the door behind her. On her way out, Regina knocked over an old book that was sitting on a table. Leadora walked out from behind the counter and picked it up, not only did she recognize the book, it had belonged to her.

"You said that you liked reading right, Leadora?" Killian asked on board _The Jolly Roger_.

"Yes, I did say that," Leadora smiled.

"Well, here," Killian said as he pulled a book from behind his back, "This is for you."

Leadora took the book and read the title _Sail Me Away_, "Killian, where did you find this?"

"It belonged to a friend of mine on the ship, she has since passed."

"Thank you, Killian, and I'm sorry about your friend."

"It's no problem; I have no use for the book anyway."

"Why not? Have you read it?"

"No, I fear my reading skills have dwindled."

"Oh, well, I could read it to you sometime, if you want."

"No thanks, Leadora, not now anyway."

"If you ever want me to, just ask."

Killian never asked about the book.

Leadora was snapped out of her daydream by her father's voice, "Leadora are you ok?"

"Yes, Regina just had a bit of a temper tantrum and knocked over this book on her way out."

"Yes, I heard her call you 'Miss Gold'; she only does that when she's angry."

"You mean more angry than usual? She's always angry about something, Papa."

"That's what I meant. Do you know that book?"

"Actually, it was mine. I haven't read it in a while. Do you mind if I take it home?"

"Not at all, my flower."

"I'm 25 years old, Papa, why do you still call me 'flower'?"

"Because, no matter how old you are, you'll always be my flower."

Leadora smiled, "I have to go, I'll see you later, Papa."

Leadora left the pawn shop and walked down the street towards her apartment, hugging the book to her chest replaying that same moment she received it over and over in her head. She was so deep in thought; she almost walked right into Mary Margaret. She stopped just in time, "Oh my God, I'm sorry Mary Margaret."

"It's alright, Lea, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Just then Leadora happened to glance down and see Mary Margaret was missing her ring. Then she realized she had given it to David. _Shit!_ "You're missing your ring, Mary Margaret."

"Oh, yes, I lost it a few weeks ago, I hope I find it it's my favorite ring."

"I'm sure if someone finds it they'll bring it in to the shop, it's sort have become a lost and found."

"Please let me know if you find it."

"I will, don't worry, I'm sure it will turn up."

"Thank you so much, I have to go I'm going to be late for school."

With that the two parted ways and Leadora had a mission: find David before he gives the ring to Katherine and get it back for Mary Margaret.

Luckily when Leadora returned to work that night David happened to come into the shop to say hi.

"Hi, Lea, how is everything?" David said as he walked into the shop.

"DAVID!" Leadora shouted, "Please tell me you did not give that ring to Katherine yet." 

"I didn't, why?"

"It's not yours, it's Mary Margaret's."

"What?"

"I mistook that ring for the one you showed me, it isn't though."

"Oh, here I have it with me now, actually."

"Thank you so much David, this is Mary Margaret's favorite ring."

"Glad I could help. So, what else is new? I saw you were reading when I walked in. Is it a good book?"

"Yes, I've read it before, but not in a long time."

"What's the title?"

"_Sail Me Away_, They stopped printing copies a while back though," Leadora added knowing David would not be able to find it in this world.

"Oh, it sounds good, I don't read much though, I'm more of a wait for the movie type of guy."

"I'm usually extremely excited about the movie and then extremely disappointed when it comes out."

"That's what Katherine says about a lot of movies."

"How is Katherine?"

"She's ok, now that I've gotten some memory back."

"Really? When did that happen?"

"Just a couple days ago, it's not everything, but enough to live a semi-normal life for now."

"That's good."

"Yeah it is, well, I have to go get some stuff at the store for Katherine. I'll see you later."

"See you later, David."

With that Leadora went back to her book, but she couldn't concentrate on the words on the pages. She was thinking about if and how she would tell her father about Killian. Her first thought was to not keep secrets from him. Her second thought was that he would be so mad when she told him, plus Killian was dead, it didn't matter that they were in love at one point, she would never see him again, her father didn't need to know.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, sorry about the long wait for an update I had an ACT test to study for. **

Chapter 8:

During the years Leadora spent in Neverland on the _Jolly Roger_, she and Killian became close friends. There came the day, however, when each found out who the other was. It happened on a day like any other. The two were talking, as they often did, and the topic of family came up.

"So," Killian asked, "Why would Pan want revenge on your father? He surely can't be that bad."

"Pan is not alone in his desire for revenge, there are many who have grown to hate my father."

"Why is that? I've met only one man who has warranted that kind of hatred."

"Pan?"

"No someone who may even be more powerful than him."

"Who is he?"

"You're from the Enchanted Forest; you must know the Dark One."

"Know him? I've met him!"

"How?"

"Well…"

"Wait, he isn't…"

"My father? Yes he is."

"But you're nothing like him!"

"Who do you think taught me magic, Killian?"

"I knew the Dark One had a son, but I never knew he had a daughter."

"How did you meet him?"

"How do you think I got this?" He said while holding up his hook.

"I did know, I thought maybe…wait…you're a pirate."

"Are you just realizing this?"

"No but a pirate killed my stepmother," Leadora said starting to back away from him.

"Milah was your stepmother then? What do you mean a pirate killed her?"

"That's what Papa told Baelfire and me…is it true? Did you kill her?"

"No, I didn't, Leadora…your father killed her."

"No he wouldn't have…he couldn't have she died before he became the Dark One."

"No Milah and I fell in love; she ran away with me. Your father found us after he became the Dark One. He thought I had killed her until he saw her. He got so mad that he ripped her heart out and crushed it. She died right in front of me. I would never have killed her, Leadora; I promise I'm telling you the truth."

"OK…where does this leave us then?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I know he hates you and you must hate him. How do I fit into this? How do we fit into this?"

"I have nothing against you. You didn't know the truth. Nothing has changed between us. The two of us can still be friends. Why do you believe me anyway?" 

"It sounds like something my father might do in a fit of rage. Plus, no one I have ever met is that good of a liar."

"Your father lied to you."

"No, that's genuinely what he thought happened; he just didn't tell us afterward, he didn't have much time to tell me."

"I understand. Do you want to talk about something else?"

"Please"

"How's that book I gave you?" 

"It's really good, Milah, if nothing else had a good taste in literature."

"She actually hated it," Killian laughed.

"Never mind then."

"Were you close with Milah?"

"No, she didn't like me very much. She never mentioned that she had a stepdaughter?"

"Not once. How could she not have liked you? You were only a child."

"All I know is that she told me when I was three years old not to call her my mother."

"Oh, so about that book?"

"What about it?" 

"You like it?"

"Yes, I do. It is one of the best presents I have ever received."

"I'm glad you like it."

What Leadora realized now in Storybrooke as she looked back, is that this was the moment they began to fall in love, but neither of them knew it yet.

Leadora had given Mary Margaret her ring back a few days ago and she was relieved to say the least. So work became boring again; Leadora had nothing to do all day but read, not that having more time to read bothered her. Mr. Gold would often walk through the shop and ask, mockingly, "So, what book are you reading today?" assuming she had finished the one from the previous day. He was right most of the time.

Even when Leadora went home at night she didn't have much to do. She usually spent most of her free time with Graham. She spent a lot of her time now listening to music and choreographing dances for her dance classes that she teaches and herself. Certain songs reminded her of Killian and how she would catch him humming while walking around on deck. "What's that song?" she would ask.

"It's nothing, just a song."

"How does it go?"

"I don't exactly remember myself. I only know the tune."

This always made her laugh and roll her eyes. _How could he like a song so much that he's humming it and not even know the words?_ She didn't believe him; he probably just didn't want to sing in front of her. Killian was always confident one minute, shy the next. It didn't bother Leadora though. The two could talk about anything. There was one time Leadora told Killian something she hadn't even told her father about.

"So," Killian asked, "What made you want to learn magic?"

"Well, I told Papa that it was for self-defense, just in case someone tried to hurt me or Baelfire."

"Was that the truth then?"

"No," Leadora sighed, "The truth is that the night of my seventeenth birthday, when the soldiers came for Bae and me, I shot magic out of my hands. I didn't mean to and to be honest I didn't even know I could do it. I needed to learn how to control it so I wouldn't hurt anyone."

"How is that going?"

"I barely had a year's worth of training. How do you think it's going?"

"Not well I'd assume."

"You'd be correct."

"You can practice here any time you want just try not to destroy my ship."

"Fair enough. Although I'm not sure I can guarantee that."

So Leadora began practicing on the _Jolly Roger_, and with time she improved greatly. There were times, however, when things got…complicated.

Killian ran below deck after he heard scream.

"WHAT'S WRONG?!" he shouted. He immediately saw what was wrong when he looked at Leadora's hands and there was fire surrounding them.

"THIS HAS NEVER HAPPENED BEFORE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!"

"Ok, just stay calm. Wait what do you mean you don't know how to stop it?!"

"I've never had to know how to stop it! I've never shot FIRE out of my hands before!"

"Well, are your hands burning? Does it hurt?" 

"No, but I can't stop it!"

"Ok, um…how do you normally stop doing something magic wise?"

"Papa always said to think of something happy, but I can't focus when I'm scared!"

"Alright, Leadora, try to calm down."

"I can't!"

"Close your eyes," Killian waited until she did, "Now take deep breaths, and think of something happy, like your father told you to."

"Ok," Leadora thought of the one thing she always did when her father told her to reign in her magic, Baelfire. When they were younger, their favorite day was the first snowfall of the season. That is the moment Leadora thought of, the happiest moment of the year.

"Leadora, open your eyes," Killian said, "You might want to see this."

The fire stopped, but it was…flurrying on the ship.

"How did you do that, Lea?"

"It doesn't matter, it worked, the fire is out and I can stop the snow."

With that the flurry stopped and the snow disappeared.

"Thank you, Killian."

"No problem; what did you think of anyway?"

"It's nothing, It won't ever happen again anyway seeing as there's no way for me to get home."

"I see. Well, if your hands catch on fire or something again just yell."

"I will, thanks again, Killian."

Back in Storybrooke, it was snowing for the first time and Leadora was in the Pawn Shop staring out the window, and Rumple, for once, didn't have to ask what was wrong because he was just as sad.


End file.
